


Third Impression

by calhale, setralynn



Series: TeniPuri "Fairy Tale 'Verse" [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink, just a little, reference to underage sexuality, role play, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few years playing semi-professionally in Germany, Tezuka comes back to Japan for college. Kite raced through his undergraduate years and has now started medical school. After a few months of vague ongoing animosity and occasional glaring, the two encounter one another outside of their school commitments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is some of the earliest Kite/Tezuka in our Fairy Tale aka "Everyone Gets a Happy Ending" Universe. I'm going to be posting chats from this universe in no particular order, so you can enjoy playing 'where does this fit' with the timeline. XD

KIte is two beers and a couple of questionable shots into a friday night at his favorite bar. It turns out that medical school involves a lot more drinking than he'd expected, but it definitely helps him relax so he's made a bit of a tradition of it. Tonight though, he's just spotted someone at the bar that he absolutely cannot let drink alone. He slides up next to Tezuka, his back to the bar to better face the other man. They've seen each other around campus occasionally, but thus far Tezuka has been chillingly standoffish. "Tezuka Kunimitsu. What momentous event finds you outside of the library? Let me buy you a drink to commemorate this rare occasion.” He tries for maximum confidence in his tone, hoping Tezuka will cave this once.

Tezuka feels the presence beside him before he sees Kite. He's been drinking for about an hour and is nursing his fourth rum and coke. When he turns to look Kite his cheeks are flushed and he can't really stop himself from smiling like an idiot. Because he's had a unrelenting crush on the fellow library goer ever since he saw his long ago rival again six months ago. "Sure." He replies with a hazy grin.

Kite's never seen Tezuka smile like that and it makes his heart beat a little faster. "Well then," he grins at Tezuka and catches the bartender's attention, "Can I get a martini and another of whatever he's drinking? On my tab, thanks." He turns back to Tezuka, sipping the last of his current drink. "So... what brings you out tonight, Tezuka?"

Tezuka down the rest of his first drink so he can sip the one Kite bought him. "I just finished finals. My fellow students dragged me along. How about you? Did you make it into your medical school of choice?" He asks and his shoulder bumps Kite's.

Kite can't help staring, a little shell-shocked by the talkative, friendly man beside him apparently inhabiting the body if Tezuka Kunimitsu. "I did, thank you. I’m lucky to be here. Nearly one semester down, though our finals aren't until next week." He leans in closer, nudging Tezuka's shoulder with his own in return. "I'm surprised you remembered what I'm studying though, I was rather under the impression you didn't like me much."

“You never were very observant of things that were actually important. I actually like you more than I like to admit. You have many attractive..." Tezuka pauses to give Kite a blatant once over before finishing, "qualities." He turns away from looking at Kite to take a drink of rum and soda.

Kite blinks in shock. Tezuka noticed him? It had become painfully obvious to him years before that the only way to catch Tezuka's attention was through rivalry, and when he gave up on a professional tennis career, he assumed that chance was closed. "Oh really?" he sips thoughtfully at his newly-delivered martini, and gives Tezuka an equally frank once over. "If that's true, then perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement..."  
"I confess I had nearly given up on any chance of catching your eye."

Tezuka almost laughs at Kite's offer but the sight of the martini makes his mouth go very dry and he has to swallow and hope the warm flush that courses over his body doesn't show too much. Tezuka is drunk, but still not about to admit all his secrets to Kite. "How was I supposed to know your intentions when you’ll flirt with anyone with legs? Besides I thought you and your roommate were a thing." He explains and takes a drink of his rum and coke.

Kite shrugs, taking the questions one at a time, ticking them off on his fingers. "There is a difference between friendly conversation and flirting with any intent behind it." He raises an eyebrow and raises a second finger. "And Rin and I have been on and off for years, much like rumors I heard about you and... Fuji-kun was it?" He shrugs. "At the moment we're not involved intimately." And not likely to be again if Chinen seriously expressed his interest, but Tezuka doesn't need those details.

"Fuji has… well, he’s been happily coupled for awhile now living in France. I haven't..." He stops because saying he hasn't had sex in almost a year sounds pathetic and desperate in a way he totally is but he doesn't want Kite to know that. "I have been concentrating on school and unlike some I am very selective of my bed partners." Tezuka replies and he takes the lime wedge off his glass and sucks on it to distract himself from Kite's gaze which is making him hot all over.

Kite's eyes drop to Tezuka's mouth and he can barely tear them away. He has to clear his throat before he answers, his mouth taking a moment to form words even once he opens it. "We're both conveniently unattached then." He takes a drink of his martini that is far too large for the alcohol content of the drink and let's the bitter edge of the vodka strengthen him a little. "What would you say if I said I intend to seduce you this evening?"

Tezuka's eyes meet Kite's and he licks the last of the lime taste from his lips slowly. "I would say I welcome the endeavor." Tezuka replies honestly but hopefully classier than the 'take me now I've been jacking off to thinking about this since high school.' He grabs his glass and downs the rest of it while holding Kite's gaze.

Tezuka is surprising him at every turn tonight and he pushes his glasses as he contemplates the challenge. "In that case," he tosses back the rest of his drink as well. "Shots." He leans over to the bartender to order two of something called a 'Cocksucking Cowboy' and then leans in close to Tezuka's ear to speak low and deep, his accent thicker as the alcohol kicks in. "Then you tell me all the things you've been thinking about while surreptitiously glaring at me in the library all these months."

Tezuka gasps when Kite's mouth is moving so close to him and his words inspire something dark and warm in him. "Why would you wanna know something like that?" Tezuka asks and he doesn't move away from Kite. "Some of it’s not really appropriate for public." He's pretty buzzed already and steadily on his way to drunk but he feels like he's on fire and telling Kite about how he actually wants to climb him like a tree doesn't seem so scary for once.

Kite grins and stays close, liking that Tezuka seems a little flustered. "Well, if you just finished finals, then the last thing you want to do is talk about your classes and professors... mostly, I want to know exactly what I need to do to make you scream my name later tonight." He smiles as their shots arrive and clinks his glass against Tezuka's before knocking it back.

Tezuka may or may not make a noise that comes close to a moan and the sober part of his brain is screaming at him for how horrible the idea is but he's already speaking before he can stop himself. "I've thought about you fucking me since I was fifteen." He downs the syrupy sweet shot and purrs as the liquor warms his body making him languid and happy in a way that allows him to turn and press himself against Kite a little. "I hope you're as good as my imagination."

Kite looks away to set down his empty shot glass, when he turns back his eyes are dark and wide and his hands slide to rest on Tezuka's hips, resisting the urge to pull him in and kiss him senseless. He licks his lips instead. "That... fuck, Tezuka, you can't just say things like that." He draws in a deep breath and studies Tezuka's face, trying to get a read on how serious he actually is. "It sounds like we might need to get out of here. Just to test and see how accurate your imagination is." 

"Well then I think the proper course of action is for you to take me to your house. Don't you agree Eishirou-kun?" He teases with a smirk before biting his lower lip and asking to close out their tabs. His body pressing into Kite's hands on his hips, suddenly less self conscious about how lithe they are.

The sound of his first name in that deep smooth voice makes his spine shiver. "I think that sounds perfect, Kunimitsu." He can't resist pressing against Tezuka's back when he turns away, brushing his lips against the side of Tezuka's neck. When their cards come back, he steps away from Tezuka to sign, but keeps a hand at the small of his back until he can pull Tezuka away, staying close as they head for the door and out into the spring night air. He does pull out his phone to send Rin a quick warning, hoping that his friend will already be out or asleep. "Why my place, Tezuka? Don't trust me in yours?" His tone is playful, just trying to make conversation on the short walk to his off-campus apartment.

Tezuka smiles and he casually laces their fingers together as they walk. The fresh air feels good against his flushed skin and the promise of pleasure to come has his whole body thrumming with energy and want. "Your house is closer Eishirou-kun." He replies and smirks at the other young man. "And this is not about trust. It’s about fulfilling my high school fantasy and diffusing my frustration at how attractive you still are." And that's probably the most Tezuka has spoken to Kite in a month but he can't stop himself now. Not when he's getting what he wants.

Kite smiles and stays close, rubbing his thumb across Tezuka's fingers. "Mmm, I was rather surprised by how attractive you are as well. Although..." He glances up the road ahead of them, and on impulse drags Tezuka into the next narrow gap between buildings so he can press him up against the smooth cinder-block wall of a closed pastry shop. "If I'm going to be fulfilling fantasies, I better know what I'm getting into." He doesn't let Tezuka answer before he's kissing him, just a soft press of lips for a moment before he licks across the seam of Tezuka's lips and inside, searching and exploring like he wants nothing more in the world.

Having his back pushed against the rough stone shocks a breath from Tezuka but he doesn't have long to worry about it because Kite's kissing him and he can't help but kiss him back. Tezuka's arms winding up over Kite's shoulders and around his neck to kiss back with a heated passion fueled by years of silent longing. The kiss is good, maybe even fucking great but he can't focus on anything too much right now.

Kite drags out the kiss, only pausing to take tiny panting breaths before pressing back in. He presses a thigh between Tezuka's to press against the bulge in his rival's jeans. When he finally pulls back, he only tilts his head so their foreheads are still pressed together as they both breathe raggedly in the low hum of the city at night. "God, you're so fucking gorgeous, I wish I could take you right here."

Tezuka whimpers as Kite steps between his legs and he's so close to just saying yes but a car drives by and it sobers him up a little. "Just take me to your bed. We're almost there." He moans grinding against Kite's thigh a tad wantonly. "You can't be a doctor if we get caught."

Kite groans, but forces himself to step back. "Mmm, fair point. Bed it is." He steals one last quick kiss and pulls Tezuka tight against his side as they resume walking the last couple of blocks to his apartment building. "You still need to tell me more about these fantasies of yours Tezuka." His arm is wrapped around Tezuka's waist, his fingers tracing teasing patterns on the fabric over Tezuka's hip.

Tezuka chuckles and when Kite pulls away to unlock the front door of his apartment Tezuka moves behind him with his hand in Kite's waist and presses his hard cock against Kite's ass so he can whisper hot and low in Kite's ear. "Your ass looks perfectly sinful in those gray straight leg slacks you wear with your favorite purple button down. Made me want to take you over more than one study room table." He takes a moment to pause and nibble on Kite's ear lobe before continuing. "But tonight is going to be about you pushing that gorgeous cock of yours that I saw in so many locker rooms into me hard and fast and so fucking good."

Kite shivers a little as Tezuka presses up behind him, and the utter filth that Tezuka whispers into his ear makes his throat go dry. He pulls Tezuka into the apartment once he gets the door open and immediately presses him back against the door, mouth pressing hot kisses to the line of Tezuka's throat and jaw. "You weren't the only one looking in the locker rooms, you know. I've seen this perfect fucking ass, so tight." He slides both hands down to cup Tezuka's ass through his jeans as he nips lightly at Tezuka's adam's apple. "But the library was worse," he continues, rambling a little as his fingers start to open Tezuka's shirt, "You sitting there, top buttons undone, hair mussed when you'd been running your fingers through it..." He swallows hard and pulls back far enough to get Tezuka's shirt off and then pull his own off over his head, holding both in one hand and grabbing Tezuka's hand in the other, practically dragging him down the hall to his bedroom. "Let's see what I can do about living up to your expectations then, shall we?"

Tezuka does his best not to blush when Kite says such filthy things about him. And he tries to help in the process of removing their clothes but as soon as Kite's abs are revealed his hands are skating over the sculpted muscles and he's urgent when they get to Kite's room. He pushes Kite back onto the bed and quickly climbs over him to lick, bite, suck, and kiss his way over each and every one of those mounds before attacking Kite's nipples in much the same manner.

Kite groans as he's shoved back onto the bed and is momentarily stunned by one of his fondest high school fantasies comes true. "Fuck... Tezuka!" He barely manages the presence of mind to pull his glasses off and sets them aside, writhing a bit under Tezuka's attentions. Finally, he reluctantly drags Tezuka's head away from his nipple to pull Tezuka's glasses off as well, setting them aside before sliding his fingers into Tezuka's hair and dragging him into another deep hungry kiss.

Tezuka growls into the kiss and rolls his hips down against Kites in pure list as he kisses back. "Eishirou... Fuck. Tell me you have lube and a condom..." He begs with a whimper.

Kite groans, his hands dropping to Tezuka's hips so he can grind up into him in return. "I do," he replies belatedly, "In the drawer, I-" He has to release Tezuka's hips and shift up the bed to reach them, "Get your pants off for me, Tezuka... I want to take my time with you."

Tezuka groans and rolls over to undo his jeans and then push them off. He considers laying there on his back but then as Kite is looking away into the bedside table Tezuka gets into his hands and knees and pushes his ass up into the air putting his hole on display for Kite when he turns back around.

Kite is momentarily breathless as he turns around to see Tezuka presenting himself like that. "Fuck..." He stands just long enough to get his pants off and then settles back on the bed behind Tezuka, hands sliding over his ass and up his sides. "You're incredible," He murmurs and he drapes himself over Tezuka's back, nipping and the back of his neck and then trailing slow, hot nips and kisses down his spine. "I could never have imagined you like this." His hands wander all over the muscled expanse of Tezuka's back and abs as he works his way down, finally spreading Tezuka's cheeks apart and trailing his tongue between them, pausing to swirl around the tight pucker of Tezuka's entrance.

Tezuka moans out hotly against his forearms when Kite's tongue touches the sensitive skin of his hole. "Fuck Eishiro... More. I want more." Tezuka begs and his body presses back into the press of his tongue.

Tezuka's moans and the press of his body go straight to Kite's cock and he lets out a soft moan of his own, redoubling his efforts to open Tezuka up with his tongue. He pops the lube open one handed and then there's one slick finger sliding in beside his tongue, starting to work Tezuka open wider.

The slow stretch and burn on that one finger and the wet push of Kite's tongue is making Tezuka's cock drip pecum on the bedding but it's so slow and he's still buzzing with energy; craving more and hard. He whimpers and makes a few thrust back on Kite's finger impatiently. "Mother fucker, come on... Give it to me harder." He growls with the bed spread fisted tight in his hands.

Kite laughs darkly and presses a second slick finger into Tezuka, and thrusting both inside up to the second knuckle. "Who knew you had such a mouth on you, Tezuka?" He nips at the meat of Tezuka's ass. "You're so fucking tight, it feels like I could work you open for hours. Get you nice and wet, and make you cum again and again on just my mouth and my fingers." As demonstration, he twists his fingers to slide against Tezuka's prostate, before drawing them out with a soft slick sound, to slick them with more lube.

Tezuka's whole body tenses up when he feels Kite's fingers run over his prostate and it's so good it almost hurts. he whimpers when it's gone though and he moves his legs a little wider to make his body more open so he can take more of Kite's fingers; forcing his body to relax. "It's been almost a year since I was fucked...." he doesn't add or fucked anyone. "But I can take it. Want to feel it. Don't tease me."

Kite grins, sliding two fingers back in and the adding a third. "Normally, I'd take my time knowing that... but since you ask so nicely..." He works those three fingers in and out, twisting and flexing to work Tezuka's prostate and stretch him open while he rolls on a condom and slicks himself. When the pitch of Tezuka's soft whining moans is desperate enough, Kite slides his fingers out and wipes them off on his shirt, still balled on the side of the bed. He leans forward to tug on Tezuka's shoulder. "Come on... if it's your first time in so long, I want to see you." He arranges Tezuka straddling his lap and leans back against his headboard. "Wanna see you ride me, Tezuka... show me how hard and fast you want it." He slides his hands down Tezuka's gorgeous chest to rest at his hips, just waiting with dark eyes blown wide with lust.

Tezuka levels him with a look of indignation but he doesn't let that stop him from rolling his hips so Kite's hard slick cock rides the crack of his ass, the head catching on his loosened rim. "I'm gonna ride your cock better than anyone you've ever fucked. You'll never be able to feel anything better than what you do with me." He whispers darkly as he positions himself and then once he feels the head of Kite's cock at his entrance again he sinks back and let's the hard flesh spread him open with a wet hot sound. Despite trying to stay in control, he finds himself crying out; moans and whimpers clawing their way from his throat as he takes inch by think inch until Kite's completely seated inside him.

Kite's breath catches in his throat at that threat from Tezuka, it should sound ridiculous, but looking at the man before him he can't help but think that it might be true. Kite moans deeply as Tezuka slides down onto him, one hand sliding to stroke Tezuka's cock lightly. "Fuck... yeah, Tezuka... you're so tight, so hot." He leans in to kiss Tezuka's throat, waiting for a count of ten before he rolls his hips up into that delicious slick heat, ripping a filthy moan from deep in his own chest. "Better than I ever imagined. Never thought you'd be so ready for it." He murmurs against Tezuka's skin, blaming the residual effects of the alcohol for being unable to control himself.

The initial stretch and burn of Kite inside him is bright and hot but sinfully good. It makes Tezuka's body shake and he's gasping breathlessly when Kite moves causing his cock to rub over his prostate. But the action also spurs him into moving himself. He's slow at first; only rising a little ways before grinding down and taking Kite in deep. But Tezuka wants more and his thighs flex as he quickly fucks himself on Kite's thick cock.

Kite groans deeply as Tezuka increases his pace despite how tight he still is. "God, you weren't kidding about wanting it fast. Fuck..." He rocks his hips up to match Tezuka's pace, his hands sliding up the tense muscles of his thighs. "You're so good, taking just what you want from me..." His hands tighten on Tezuka's hips, stopping his movement so Kite can flip them over, pressing Tezuka down into the pillows and starting to build a new rhythm with deeper, harder thrusts.

Tezuka whines when Kite stops him but he's perfectly pleased when Kite pushes him onto his back and starts fucking into him at a deeper angle and it’s even better; hitting his prostate with even greater intensity. "God, fuck." Tezuka growls and he's impatient enough to throw his legs up over Kite's shoulders to make it even deeper while he grabs his own cock to stroke himself closer and closer to orgasm.

The image that Tezuka presents, knees up and head thrown back against Kite's pillows takes Kite's breath away. "God, Tezuka..." He gasps between rapid thrusts, "You're so good, taking me in. Wound so tight and ready to come apart. Come for me, Tezuka." He gets a bit more lube onto his fingers and replaces Tezuka's hand with his own, stroking hard and fast.

Tezuka's whole body tightens up and clenches around Kite's cock as he comes apart in Kite's hand with a bitten off moan. "Mother fucker... Fuck me through it Eishirou." He nearly screams

Kite's moans are nearly as loud as Tezuka, and he bites his lip hard to keep from coming, his hips slowing slightly as he continues to move against the increased resistance and tightness. His hand continues to stroke Tezuka through his orgasm, catching his cum and smoothing it back over his cock. "Fuck, Tezuka... you're so gorgeous." He leans forward, pushing Tezuka's knees toward his chest so he can kiss him, hungry and panting.

Tezuka cringes a little with over sensitivity but he can't make himself stop. He kisses Kite back slow and deep their tongues sliding against each others to taste and tease as Kite fucks into him. "Come on Eishirou... I wanna feel you fall apart. You're so fucking perfect.. " He grunts out between moans and panted breaths.

Kite breaks the kiss and leans back, his pace resuming with slow deep thrusts as he releases Tezuka's cock for a moment. "Nnn... fuck, not yet..." He slides one of Tezuka's legs off his shoulder and pulls the other thigh flush against his chest, changing the angle and rocking into Tezuka hard and slow. "Gonna make you cum again, Tezuka. Make sure you can't forget this night." His slick hand slides to cup Tezuka's cock gently, not wanting to overstimulate him.

Tezuka's cheeks are flushed from the shots as well as his orgasm and his cock is trying to get hard again but he can't quite get there yet. However the new angle of Kites cock moving inside him is slow and burning in a blissed out tugging kind of way that frees tiny moans and whimpers from him. "Eishirou.... Wanna call you Eishirou all the time. It sounds like sex when I say it." Tezuka mumbles as he rolls his hips to meet Kite's thrusts

Kite smiles, breathless and a little giddy but still in control. "Ah... I love hearing you say it... Hungry and wanting... Fuck..." His hips give an extra little thrust and his fingertips trace lightly along the length of Tezuka's cock. "Should I call you Kunimitsu?" He avoids the 'sweet like honey' pun, but does crack a smile at the thought of it.

Tezuka's breath stutters when Kite runs his fingers through the cum on his sensitive dick. He can hear the way his name makes Kite smile and he likes the sounds of it. "If you like." He replies before lifting Kite's cum slick hand and bringing it to his lips so he can lick and suck the bitter salt taste off those long powerful digits.

Kite's eyes flutter shut as Tezuka's lips close over his fingers. "Fuck..." His breath is rough and breathless, "Kunimitsu..." The pace of his hips increases steadily. And he adjusts his angle to stimulate Tezuka's prostate as well. "Gonna wait for you, wanna cum together."

Tezuka moans and nods around Kite's hands and he didn't know he had a hand kink but suddenly Tezuka can’t stop thinking about Kite's doctor hands on him and in him; graceful long digits and large powerful palms. His dick is getting improbably hard again without his full knowledge.

Kite moans raggedly and thrusts in deeper as Tezuka tenses slightly around him but he can't bring himself to pull his fingers away from Tezuka's slick lips. "Fuck, I'm so close... Touch yourself again for me, Kunimitsu. Finish us both."

Tezuka groans wetly around Kite's from fingers and he wraps a hand around his slick cock to palm and pull himself towards a second mind shattering orgasm that wreaks havoc on his nerve endings. When it hits Tezuka's whole body tightens and constricts around the cock in his ass and he sprays both their chests with cum. It leaves him languid and totally exhausted but sated for the first time in a long time.

Kite is already nearly there when Tezuka tightens around him dragging him over the edge to the most intense orgasm he's had in months. He trembles a little as he starts to come down, pulling carefully out of Tezuka's body and shifting to lay beside him, pressing lazy kisses to Tezuka's neck and face. "Fuck, Kunimitsu..."

Tezuka chuckles at the sounds of his name and smiles into the kisses and caresses with happy noises. "That was pretty amazing." Tezuka whispers unable to stop smiling softly at the man next to him.

Kite grins and traces lazy patterns with the cum on Tezuka's chest with his still-wet fingers before taking a moment to shift enough to get the condom off before he gets any messier. "Mmm, I'm glad you approve." He drops the condom into a trash can near the bed and crowds back into Tezuka's space, leaning up to kiss him slow and deep. "I can go get a towel to clean us up... Unless you'd like to shower?"

Tezuka hums when Kite comes back and wraps himself around Tezuka. They're the same height and Tezuka is more muscular from his tennis training while Kite has the long powerful muscles of a swimmer and a martial artist. It’s a comforting contrast to himself and he doesn't want to move away from it just yet. "Just towel us off. I hope you are not kicking me out tonight because I don't believe I could move even if I wanted to." Tezuka replies and steals his own kiss or two.

Kite hums happily as Tezuka settles against him, glad they don't have to fight over a desire for closeness. His voice actually catches in his throat for a moment that Tezuka would think so poorly of him, but he fights down the dark twinge of bitterness. "I'm not in the habit of kicking anyone out of my bed after sex... Let alone someone so gorgeous." He returns Tezuka's soft kisses, pulling away only reluctantly with a promise to return momentarily. He remains unabashedly naked as he leaves the room for the shared bathroom and returns to Tezuka minutes later with a warm damp towel and balancing two bottles of water.

Tezuka is extremely thankful for the water and he downs half of it in the first go at it. "You're a fucking angel." Tezuka says with the sort of breathlessness that one has after chugging cold water. His buzz is fading but he still can't make himself feel embarrassed or self conscious about his nakedness. He lays back and stretches his body out long and toned; loving the way his muscles ache. "Clean me up and come to bed."

Kite smiles and sips his water more sedately before setting it on the bedside table, he already downed a glass in the kitchen. "Just a medical student. Though I'll take your praise anyway." For a long moment, all he can do is stare at the picture Tezuka makes, all lean muscle and tanned skin against dark sheets. "God, you're like a walking wet dream." He murmurs as he settles on the bed and starts to wipe the mess off of Tezuka, starting with his chest and working his way down.

Tezuka arches an eyebrow at him, from this distance Kite is a little out of focus but still clear. "I aim to please." He replies to the compliment before sliding his legs open so Kite can wipe the lube and his own cooling cum off his ball and over his loose hole. If Kite pressed a finger or even two in know he would have no resistance. Tezuka shivers at the thought and lets his legs fall even more shamelessly open.

Kite chuckles softly, carefully cleaning Tezuka off, and unable to resist teasing one finger around the rim of Tezuka's hole. "God, I could take you again, right now." he soothes the swollen flesh with the towel and then drops it to the floor in favor of leaning in to kiss Tezuka again and draw him down into the pillows. "I'm so glad I went out tonight... "

Tezuka makes a noise of agreement into the kiss. It's several minutes before they pull apart and Tezuka doesn't move away very far. "I could fall asleep like this every night... " he admits softly as they lay face to face. "Thought about it for years. Since the under 17 camp really..." Tezuka's eyelids are heavy with sleep but he wants to hold on to this for just a little while longer.

Kite's heart skips a little at that and it feels impossible that this is actually happening. "Who knows what might have happened if you hadn't left that camp..." He knows that he held himself too much aloof from the rest of the middle schoolers back then, and didn't build inter-school relationships the way some others did. "I rather like having you in my bed, Tezuka." He whispers and tugs a soft comforter up over them. "You don't want pajamas or something?" He asks, trailing a hand down Tezuka's side to rest at his hip. Kite himself usually sleeps naked or nearly, but it's hard to see uptight, traditional Tezuka as being so open.

"You'll keep me warm enough right?" Tezuka mumbles as he buries his face a little against Kite's broad chest with his head resting on Kite's bicep. His eyes are closed and he's making little sleepy humming sounds as he's drifting off to sleep. "Good night Eishirou." And then he's out, sleeping deeper then he has in a long time.

Kite smiles softly and settles Tezuka closer against him, amused when he realizes that Tezuka is out already. It doesn't take him much longer to fall asleep with such a welcome warm weight in his arms. In the morning he'll make breakfast and they can see about planning a repeat performance. Maybe now that Rin seems to be giving Chinen a shot at a proper relationship, it's time he give something of the sort a try himself.


	2. Coming Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What seemed like a perfectly fine idea last night causes Tezuka significantly more anxiety in the future. After he runs away, it takes some time for both men to come to terms with what they want. Luckily Atobe is willing to meddle.

The sun coming in through Kite's window wakes Tezuka up a little after six am and it takes him a while to realize that the wonderfully comfortable and warm pillow under his cheek is actually Kite Eishirou and that last night wasn't a dream. With that awareness and after realizing that he is still naked, Tezuka promptly and very quietly slides out of Kite's glorious arms; he's actually going to mourn the loss of those arms around him, and gets dressed in what he thinks is his own shirt, boxers, and pants. He can't be sure without his glasses, but he doesn't have the time to think about it before he's slipping out the door and into the rest of the apartment; and directly into Rin's wet naked chest, who is only wearing a towel because he apartment just got of the shower.

Rin is toweling his hair dry with one hand and barely manages to catch himself against the wall as someone barrels into him coming out of the other room in the apartment. "Shit, Eishirou! Warn a guy-" He blinks, and falls silent, looking up at the man who is clearly not his roommate and former captain. "Hi there," he says, managing to drawl the word out into something almost teasing, "Seigaku's Tezuka... I never would have guessed it'd be _you_ Eishirou dragged home last night." He props one hand on his hip and gives Tezuka a lingering head-to-toe glance. "Though I can see why he did."

Tezuka's looks down at his hands, which are cupping Rin's pecs accidentally and he pulls them away like they are on fire while a blush fills his cheeks. "My apologies Hirakoba-san. I was just on my way out." He pointedly does not react to Rin's once-over or lecherous words. He presses himself against the opposite wall as does his best not to touch Rin who is not bothering to move out of the middle of the hallway. "Please apologize to Ei- Kite-san for me since I have to leave and do.... things." He babbles hurriedly as he pulls on his socks and shoes which are thankfully at the door.

Rin raises an eyebrow at Tezuka's obvious panic, looking mostly amused and making no effort to be helpful or less naked in any way. "Fine, fine. Sounds important. Though I'll warn you, as someone who's woken up with Eishirou before... you're missing out on a pretty awesome breakfast."

The mention of breakfast and seeing Eishirou again almost makes Tezuka stop but the idea that Rin and Eishirou might still be intimate puts a bitter taste of jealousy in his mouth. He swallows hard, knowing he has no right to be jealous. "I'm sure I can get a play by play from one of his other conquests." He replies without really thinking about it and to hide his panic he tries to push up his glasses which he knows aren't there but he can't bring himself to go back for. "Have a good day Hirakoba-san," he says with a curt nod and then leaves.

Rin just rolls his eyes as Tezuka flees, and goes into his room to change and start getting ready for work.

\-----

Kite wakes fairly early, feeling pleasantly sore and surprisingly rested despite the slight throbbing of a mild hangover behind his eyes. He’s a little put out that Tezuka isn’t still in his bed, and after he’s pulled on soft loose pants and found his glasses and the other man still hasn’t reappeared, he heads out into the kitchen to look for him.

“Morning, cassanova.” Rin says with a lazy wave. He’s just putting his dishes away from breakfast. “Tezuka left. I think he took your shirt. Looked pretty debauched though, nice work.”

Kite just blinks at the blonde. Tezuka _left_? But why? He tried to make it clear that there was no pressure for more, but Tezuka made declarations. All that talk about how long he’d wanted this… Kite barely remembers to wish Rin a good day before he stalks back to his room to grab his phone. He stares blankly at it for a moment before realizing that they never exchanged numbers last night. He tosses his phone back onto the nightstand with a sigh of frustration, resisting the urge to just collapse back into bed and instead shutting his door a bit more forcibly than needed and starting to change into workout clothes. The half-hour jog to the gym and enough time with weights and a punching bag will help him work this out.

It’s not until hours later when Kite returns home, tired but showered and more relaxed, that he sees Tezuka’s glasses still folded and pushed to the back of the nightstand. He wraps them in a soft cloth and tucks them into his bookbag. They attend the same school after all, unless Tezuka is really trying to hide, they will see one another again. 

If Kite stays in his room for far too many hours, studying until he can’t see straight and then falls asleep with his face buried against a pillow that still smells faintly of Tezuka’s shampoo, then he’s the only one who has to know about that.

\-----

Tezuka is extremely grateful that he is done with classes for the semester since he doesn't have his normal glasses and his spares are thick framed and make people call him a hipster. He stands firmly on his position that he was just a one night stand for Kite and it meant nothing to him for about half a day before his logic kicks in and he realizes that he's embarrassed for confessing his crush so openly and starts to feel even more ashamed that he's acting like a child.

He lives with that feeling for about another two days, at which point he is miserable and hates himself for perhaps ruining his only shot at actually dating his crush. So he does what he should have done the morning after and calls Atobe.

"Tezuka. What can I do for you?" To his credit, Atobe sounds neither smug nor surprised at the unexpected call.

Tezuka groans and rubs his eyes to get rid of his minor headache. "I want to start off by saying I hate you and I hope your wife is doing well because she is an angel." He states before admitting with great pain, "I may or may not have been drunk a few nights ago and slept with the HItman. Help."

Atobe actually laughs at the start of that, because Tezuka is entirely ridiculous. "I do tell her that on a regular basis, but I'll let her know that you agree." His perfectly maintained eyebrows shoot up toward his hairline when Tezuka actually gets to the point though. "Well, congratulations. About time you get around to taking things that you want." He frowns as he realizes why Tezuka _might_ be calling him, "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. It was great. He was bloody perfect and I confessed my feelings we had an amazing night together." Tezuka replies with irritated haze. "But then I woke up and didn't know what to do, and I ran into his roommate and Kite apparently makes amazing breakfast but now I will never know because I did what I always do and left." He's very unhappy that Kite will never make him breakfast now and he feels cheated in a way now that he thinks about it. "Would it be wrong of me to find him and demand amazing breakfast?"

Atobe takes a moment to actually behave like a twenty-two year old and lets his head bang firmly against his desk before he tries to formulate a response. “You slept with him, confessed your ridiculous and embarrassingly intense crush, and then left in the morning without _speaking_ to him at all?" He pauses and considers what little he knows about Kite Eishirou, "Likely you'd want to start with an apology before demanding breakfast. Assuming you want to see or sleep with him again, that is."

"Of course I want to sleep with him again. That is why I am calling you. Damage control. You are the King of Damage Control. I would call Momoshiro if I needed relationship advice or sustenance. I'm not calling for girl talk. You are a machine who gets things done. I need to fix this." Tezuka huffs as he collapses onto his couch and tries to smother himself with a throw pillow that Momo actually made in a home economics class in high school. He is suddenly confused as to how it ended up in his apartment and that only makes his head throb with a worsening headache.

Atobe raises an arch eyebrow at his phone. "I will choose to take that as a compliment, though I'm not entirely sure it actually was one." He sighs. "I know this is a radical concept, but do you have a way to contact him and have you tried doing so? If the sex was as good as you imply, then presumably he also enjoyed himself and would like to see you again. It may be as simple as explaining yourself.... why _did_ you decide to flee the scene, exactly? A roommate?"

Tezuka groans, "I don't know. I was embarrassed and I was just going to go to the bathroom, but then Hirakoba was wearing a towel and he was looking at me like I was just another one of Eishirou's hook ups and he insinuated that he was sleeping with Eishirou too so I felt like a floozy and ran. But god damn it I can still.... feel it like my body craves it. I fucking hate this." Tezuka throws the pillow he was using to smother himself with at the wall. "He probably hates me now."

Atobe takes a moment to process that and draws in a slow, deep breath, allowing his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose where a tension headache is threatening. "So... at best, he thinks that you left after his _best friend_ said something rude to you.” He sighs softly. “They _were_ sleeping together, you know, at least back in High School, so that’s something you’ll need to deal with..." He shakes his head, because that is not even the point. "Alternatively, he feels he personally did something to wound or insult you and that you left because you didn't wish any further association with him." Atobe sighs again, "Give me an hour and I'll try to find his contact information. I assume you've tried the usual channels?"

Tezuka groans and has to consider how honest he wants to be here. "Not really." He mumbles pathetically. "He's probably pissed at me." He adds. I don't want to say the wrong thing."

Atobe open his mouth to actively yell at Tezuka, but just sighs instead. He's seen this pattern half a dozen times before, from Tezuka and then from Echizen, who took more after his captain than his father. Of course Tezuka would find it easier to ask Atobe to reverse the past than to have a conversation. "Fine. You want a plan, here it is. I will find his number and try to ascertain whether he will be amenable to seeing you again. You..." he pauses for emphasis, "Will write down what you want to say to him. Several times if necessary. I will call you with further instructions. Try not to drown yourself in the bath in the meantime."

Tezuka hangs up and considers skipping practice in favor of eating all the brownies Momo made and put in his freezer to defrost on cheat days. But he does eventually do as he's told and works out before following Atobe's orders.

\-----

It's been three days since Tezuka fulfilled half of Kite's high school fantasies in a single night and then vanished. Rin's been teasing him more or less constantly about it since, but Kite's mostly been too busy to pay him any mind. He'd been giving himself Saturday to rebuild sanity before finals, but spent most of it in the gym instead. Sunday and Monday ran into one another with two papers to finish, an entire pile of flashcards to memorize for anatomy, and three separate study groups. It's Tuesday afternoon now, and he feels roughly like he hasn't slept in a week. He looks more surprised than he ought to when a soft feminine voice breaks into his concentration.

"Kite Eishirou-san?"

Kite looks up and is momentarily stunned into silence as he sees one of the most beautiful young women he's ever had the good fortune to meet or see, carrying a very small child in her arms. "Yes? I'm sorry, can I help you?"

Tomoyo smiles sweetly at him. "Hello, my name is Atobe Tomoyo and we both have the pleasure of being friends with a certain tennis player; Tezuka Kunimitsu." Before Kite can reply the baby in Tomoyo's arms begins to burble and Tomoyo turns her attention to him, "Hello little song bird. Did you want to meet our new friend too? Apologies for my son. He is only a few months old and I am still terribly loathe to leave him at home. I shouldn’t have a fondness for him over my other child, but there is something about this one that speaks to me. Still, I had to come and speak to you about Tezuka-san."

Kite's mouth opens, and then closes. Atobe. Somehow Atobe and Atobe's _wife_ now know that Tezuka spurned him. He finds he doesn't have the energy to be angry. "I'm very sorry to bring you out here, Atobe-san. If you're concerned that I'm going to hassle Tezuka anymore, you needn't have worried yourself. He’s made it very clear that he wants no more to do with me." Or so Kite has to assume, since he’s neither seen or heard from the man since their liaison. He has to smile at the adorable child though and is further annoyed at Tezuka for involving this perfectly lovely woman.

"Oh no! You misunderstand me. In fact I hope you pursue him quite valiantly.” She replies before he can push her away. “He's quite taken with you, you know. He has been for a very long time." "Do you mind if I sit for a moment?" She asks politely, waiting for a nod from Kite before she smiles and takes a place across from him. "Tezuka-kun and my husband have been friends for many years and I am very lucky to say he is now my friend as well.” She bounces the baby lightly in her arms as she continues. “You must understand that being close to him is not an easy proposition. While he is not an unfeeling statue as he tries to appear. He is quiet and self-conscious. Tezuka is very critical of himself and his actions. His words are always carefully chosen which keeps him from telling people what is in his heart."  
She pauses for a moment and looks at Kite, "Did you enjoy your night with him Kite-san?"

Kite actually flushes, swallowing hard before he can answer. This is not the conversation he was expecting. "I did. Very much so. He was not so... restrained as you describe him in the moment. When he was gone in the morning, I assumed he had regretted trusting me." He gives her a small smile. "He makes pursuing him a rather difficult task."

"The best adventures are never easy. They are filled with storms." Tomoyo replies cryptically and she says it to her young son as much as to the man across the table from her. "He pines for you, Kite-san... do you pine for him?"

Kite sighs, because these are things that he knows to be true. Honestly, though, what has Tezuka been telling them? "I... would very much like to see him again. I've desired him for nearly as long as he seems to have had feelings for me. Though I admit I was perhaps not as quick to fully understand my own feelings."

Tomoyo smiles and pulls a slip of paper out of her wallet with the Atobe family seal on it. She slides it across the table to him. "If that is true. A car will be at your apartment at 7:30. Do not be late. Give that to girl at the front. Wear a suit. He likes suits or so I hear." Then Tomoyo rises and circles the table to pat his shoulder fondly. "I wish you luck with this storm Kite-san." With that she is gone, her body guards whisking her and the baby away. 

Kite just blinks slowly and then decides to pack up his half-dozen textbooks and notebooks and head home, taking the walk rather slowly and letting the late afternoon sun lift some of his haze of tired frustration.

\-----

At 7:25, Kite is standing outside his apartment, showered and dressed in the nicest suit he owns, very pointedly ignoring Rin laughing at him through the open living room window.

"Enjoy the monkey suit and the ice princess!" Rin calls out the window just as a short limo pulls up and the driver gets out to open the door for Kite. The driver does not say anything just ushers Kite into the back and shuts the door. The ride takes twenty minutes and when the car stops it is in front of a private club. Inside is a receptionist who asks Kite for his credentials.

Tezuka sits a tad bit stiffly at the private table in the back of Atobe's club. He sips at the water glass that's already been refilled twice to try and calm his nerves not knowing if Kite will even show up. The sweater vest is cashmere in a soft gray but it still feels itchy over the light blue button down he found in his closet since his other one was left at Kite's. "I'll buy you a gift basket if this works out." He whispers to Atobe's hidden cameras.

Kite hands the card Tomoyo gave him to the receptionist and is shown to a private table in a back corner of the dimly lit club. In places like this he can't help feel like the underprivileged punk kid he was in middle school, waiting for someone to throw him out. He hesitates for a moment when he sees Tezuka, fighting a surge of nervousness at the sight of the man. But he's come this far, and he’s determined to at least talk to the man. "Tezuka." He says softly, still standing awkwardly by the table in case he's about to be slapped or something.

Tezuka smiles and stands up to motion towards the other chair. "Kite-san. I'm glad you came. Won't you please join me?" He offers with a relieved sound in his voice. When Kite finally does sit Tezuka does too and has to keep his hands below the table so he doesn't reach out for Kite's hand. He hasn't earned the right to do that yet. "I wanted to apologize."

"You look very nice." Tezuka adds belatedly, having gone a little dry in the mouth at the sight of the suit jacket.

Kite doesn’t reply immediately, distracted by the look of exhaustion on Tezuka’s face, and the soft texture of his vest. He smiles at the older man, though the formality is a little saddening. "Thank you, Tezuka. You look wonderful as well. I… Was wondering if I should apologize myself. It was not my intention to push you away."

Tezuka looks down hiding a blush. "It was not your fault. I.... I was unprepared for the repercussions of my actions and thought thought they would reflect poorly on me." He is relieved when the waiter appears to offer the wine list as well as the courses of dinner for the evening. Tezuka orders a rich red blend and hopes the wine will help with his nerves.

Kite lets Tezuka order the wine, and tries to process that. "Nothing that happened that night reflects badly on you. Unless what you're ashamed of is who you did them with." His tone is more defensive than he intended, and it's as much the surroundings as the time he's had to think about it. He may be more educated now, but he knows how all the Tokyo kids thought of him in high school and if it's "slumming it" that Tezuka is ashamed of, then he doesn't need this.

Tezuka levels Kite with a look that says he knows what Kite is implying and the thought sickens him. "I did not want you think I was asking for too much. I was... I was not as restrained as I should have been and did not want you to think I was... Easy." He finishes just as first course arrives and the leafy salad with blood orange and raspberry vinaigrette looks divine.

Kite sighs and tries to force himself to relax. He wants to be here, and doesn't need to get Tezuka any angrier with him. He drinks about half his first glass of wine far too fast. "You were... Much more open than I had expected you to be." He smiles at the memory. "And you should know that I had more than one thought about what you might be like. I never believed it would be easy."

Tezuka listens and nods as he nibbles at the food. It all tastes amazing but he's too tense to eat. "I liked it. I... Liked how easy it was. I never really thought I would get to have it. Did you..." He pauses and takes a long drink of the rich wine. "Did you enjoy it?" He asks hesitantly.

Kite can't hide a grin. "Do you often spend the night with people who don't enjoy it?" At Tezuka's sour look he turns more serious, "Sorry, sorry. Yes, I did. Very much. I was very disappointed to not have a chance at a repeat performance the next morning." He says, sipping his wine again to hide a smile. "Before seeing you in that bar, I had more or less given up on there being anything between us after you gave me the cold shoulder in the library. I didn't realize you were hesitant for... other reasons."

"I did not think I could compete with your other admirers. I have very little to offer you in the ways of money or fame. At least not yet. I have a chance at the Olympic team this year." He replies and he only stops because the next course arrives; a beautiful herb crusted pork chop with mashed red potatoes. "And even if that happens I can't be open and out about who I'm with. I couldn't tell people in the press or I risk losing sponsors."

Kite listens and his eyebrows rise higher and higher as Tezuka continues talking. "Tezuka." He pauses, waiting for the other man to meet his eyes. "I don't have as many admirers as you seem to imagine. Nor am I entirely without restrictions of my own, I've been told I can be rather fickle and medical school certainly won't help that tendency. I'm not looking for a partner because of fame or money, either." He finishes his wine, offering silently to pour more for Tezuka as well. "I'm looking for pleasure and companionship. I think you could provide both... And I think you'd enjoy yourself as well."

Tezuka is glad to have his glass refilled and he understands what Kite is saying but it isn't going to stop him from over thinking entirely. "I... That’s... I should apologize for freaking out about Hirakoba and running. I know your intimate relationship is over and you told me that but he was wearing a towel and he was wet. I accidentally groped him. I panicked." Tezuka admits with a bashful smile. He's starting to relax.

Kite cracks a smile, "I _knew_ something happened between you. He swore you just left, but... I guess I should apologize for his behavior as well then."

"It's ok. I understand it's his house and he deserves to be free in his home but, ah... maybe next time we meet he could be wearing underwear at least." Tezuka replies with a shy smile. "I would like to have breakfast with you sometime. I hear you make a good one."

Kite chuckles, "I hope I can live up to that... Unfortunately, Rin's idea of great cooking is using the stove at all." He takes a bite of his delicious food, glad for the warmer tone of their conversation as they drain their second glasses of wine. "I will try to encourage Rin to be more clothed the next time you're around... He's never really understood modesty of any kind."

"I could get used to a lack of modesty on my own part if I was given motivation." Tezuka flirts between bites of pork. The tension in Tezuka's back has started to unwind itself and he's getting a little bit of confidence back.

Kite smiles, "Well, if you're not afraid of my roommate, I have some time tonight..." He has an exam at ten tomorrow, but he's studied hard this week, turning anger and frustration into energy... He can spare a night for Tezuka.

Tezuka bites his lower lip as they finish their meal and thinks about the offer. "Don't you have two more big exams this week? I hear they could make or break a med student trying to get an internship in America." Tezuka replies with a smirk as their dessert comes. It's a chocolate raspberry mousse with shaved dark chocolate and raspberries.

Kite swallows, studying Tezuka over the rims of his glasses. "I'm afraid your friendship with Atobe has left me at a loss... I don't know nearly as much about you as you do about me." He tries the dessert and has to close his eyes and almost moan at the taste of it. He licks his lips and considers Tezuka. "I do have two exams left this week... but I've found myself rather unusually focused this week. I feel like I might actually be prepared for them."

"How about make a deal." Tezuka bites his lip and spoons some of the mousse into his mouth, sucking on the spoon a tad bit suggestively. "We get a round two on Saturday after your tests are finished; to avoid any distraction. But to tide you over and to apologize for my... momentary lapse of judgement I'll blow you in the bathroom."

“Tezuka.” Kite's voice is rough and his eyes darken perceptibly as he contemplates that and he leans in toward Tezuka across the table. "That is a… truly generous offer.I'll make sure to pay you back on Saturday." His leg stretches out under the table, smooth leather toe of one shoe sliding up Tezuka's calf.

Tezuka eats another spoonful of chocolate sinfully slow and he uses his finger to clean a speck of the fluffy dessert from the corner of his lips before sticking it into his mouth and sucking it off his finger in much the same way he had sucked on Kite's beautiful fingers on the weekend. "But you better do well in your exams."

Kite's eyes track Tezuka's fingers hungrily as they slip into his mouth and he glances surreptitiously around the area before leaning in closer. "I'll have good reason to do so, with the memory of your sweet fucking mouth on me."

Tezuka chuckles as finishes off his dessert with a smile before he stands up and downs the rest of his wine. "Meet me in the bathroom. I'll make sure it's cleared out for us."

Kite can't resist an appreciative look at Tezuka's retreating form as he walks away from the table, but forces himself to stay at the table for almost another minute, causally nursing his drink before he stands and makes for the bathroom, knocking lightly on the door before stepping in.

Tezuka is standing in the middle of the bathroom. He takes his thick rim glasses off and puts them on the sink, nodding at the door so Kite will lock it behind him. He is missing a sock, it's currently pulled over the video camera in corner. "Now that we're alone...." He pauses and he pulls Kite against him, letting his hands rest on the man's hips, "I think I owe you an apology." He smirks before kissing Kite hard and fast, nipping at his plump lower lip with fervor.

Kite locks the door with a low click and slips off his own glasses as Tezuka stalks toward him. “Mmm, I rather like you like this.” His hands move to Tezuka's shoulders as he gets close, one sliding back into Tezuka's hair as they kiss, and god, it is as good as he remembered. He leans into the kiss and rocks his hips forward just to feel the firm grip of Tezuka's hands. "Fuck," he gasps on a short break for air, "You're sure you want to wait?"

Tezuka growls and starts kissing along Kite's jaw and throat as Kite talks. "Think of it as reward for doing so well." He mumbles, "Next time, I want to keep you in bed with me for a while... No distractions, no hangover or panic attacks the next morning, just us fucking like bunnies." He's dropping to his knees before Kite can protest and he's pulling his sweater vest off to cushion them on the tile. It leaves his hair a little rumpled but he doesn't really care because he's undoing Kite's belt and unzipping his pants to reach in and pull out Kite's half hard dick.

Kite bites his lip as Tezuka's fingers close over his cock, his fingers returning to stroke Tezuka's hair and not caring a bit if he disturbs the perfect styling. His voice is rough and low. "Fuck... I'll look forward to that. Working you open until you beg for it, and then fucking you again the morning after, so you're still sore and open from taking me. Nnng..." He bites off another low moan at the first slow stroke from Tezuka's hand draws all the blood in his brain straight to his cock.

Tezuka strokes Kite slow and smooth until he's fully hard, "I was sore the next day after the first time, had to fill myself up with four fingers to get off later while I thought about your cock." He replies like he's talking about the weather before licking along the shaft with the flat of his tongue to add slick for his strokes while he twirls the tip around the head to gather up tiny bubbles of pre cum.

Kite feels his cock actually twitch in Tezuka's hand at that mental image, and he moans at the first touch of Tezuka's tongue, muffling the sound against the back of his hand. "Fuck," he pants, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I may decide to keep you just slightly drunk all the time. It makes you... much more open."

Tezuka flashes him a smirk before he's stroking Kite's foreskin back and sucking the head between his lips. Tezuka likes giving head. It's not his life work or anything, but he likes the way his partner can fall apart under him with such minimal force. He likes the way Kite feels in his mouth; hot and heavy with a sea salt after taste. 

Kite just groans softly, his free hand going back to his mouth to muffle the sounds. Tezuka's mouth is good, and the image he makes with his lips wrapped tight around the head of Kite's dick is incredible. "Come on Tezuka, don't- nnn- don't be coy, we don't really have time for teasing." Or possibly they do, since this is Atobe's private club and they're not likely to get arrested or thrown out. He keeps his fingers in Tezuka's hair gentle, but the slow thrust of his hips is more insistent.

Tezuka chuckles, "I thought you liked things slow and drawn out." He says with a smirk before slowly taking Kite's dick fully into his mouth; pressing his nose into Kite's hip as he runs his tongue along the underside of his cock.

Kite's head thumps back against the wall as Tezuka swallows his length. "I..." his brain fails entirely to provide any further content for that sentence, so he settles for a breathless laugh. "Usually when I'm not at risk of being discovered and thrown out of a restaurant... God..."

Tezuka hums around his cock; bobbing his head back and forth with wet sloppy spit as his hands pump the base and fondle his balls.

Kite groans, leaning back into the wall and spreading his legs slightly as his hips rock into Tezuka's touch. "God, Tezuka... Yes..."

Tezuka closes his eyes; moaning like a harlot; and goes to town on sucking Kite's cock. After a few moments he let's his eyes flutter open to lock with Kite's as he lets Kite's cock head press into his hollowed out cheek to let Kite see its size in his mouth.

Kite can't take his eyes off Tezuka's mouth and lets his hand slide to stroke Tezuka's cheek, letting his thumb slide against the slick seam of Tezuka's lips. "Fuck, Tezuka..." He bites his lip against a needy moan, so close that meeting Tezuka's eyes makes him jerk slightly. The next movement of Tezuka's mouth has him coming, knees shaking with the effort of staying on his feet.

Tezuka pulls back just enough to swallow it all and he pulls off with a wet pop before using his tongue to lick up all the stray drops. "Do you feel better?" He asks as he rises and carefully puts Kite's cock back in his pants carefully.

For a moment Kite can't find words at all, and then all he can do is to drag Tezuka into a deep, hungry kiss and spin them around to press Tezuka into the wall.

Tezuka gasps out as he's pressed against the wall and he kisses back deep and desperate. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

Kite grins and leans in to nip at Tezuka's neck. "I'll be thinking about that for the rest of the week." He's reaching for Tezuka's belt when the door rattles and he curses softly. "Damn, you're sure you won't come home with me?"

Tezuka almost says yes but he shakes his head. "I will see you after your exams." Tezuka replies and kisses one more time. He pulls away to pull down his sock and put it back on. "Wanna walk me to the car?" He asks as he puts his thick rimmed glasses back on.

Kite is reminded of something as Tezuka puts on the atypically bulky glasses and he reaches into his inner coat pocket to produce the glasses Tezuka left in his bedroom and offers them to Tezuka. "You really were in quite a hurry to leave... I've been keeping them in case I ran into you."

Tezuka takes the glasses and puts them on instead once they are outside the bathroom and heading towards the lobby. "Thank you. I have been missing them greatly this week." As they are waiting for their car Tezuka turns to look at Kite and smoothed the lapels of his suit jacket.

Kite tenses for a moment at the personal contact, but relaxes into it, smiling softly and meeting Tezuka's eyes. "You're not going to run away from me again on Saturday are you?"

Tezuka smiles softly. "I won't be making the same mistake twice," he replies and he runs his hands down the front on Kite's suit once again before getting into the car that pulls up for him. "See you in a few days. Text me."

Kite nods and it's only as the car pulls away that he realizes he still doesn't have Tezuka's number. He fiddles anxiously with his phone as the private car carries him home and as he thumbs through it for anyone who might be able to get the number for him that he sees "Tezuka K." in the list of contacts.

[You can be rather sneaky when you want to, can't you?] He sends.

[Lol I thought you deserved a little something after the few days I gave you] Tezuka texts back from the back of his car. [You looked handsome tonight]

[As did you. Though you won't catch my guard down so easily again. When did you take my phone anyway?-]

[I lifted it right before I went to the bathroom when I patted you on the shoulder.] Tezuka chuckles as the car let's him out in front of his apartment.

Kite raises his hand to touch his shoulder where Tezuka's hand rested and smirks slightly to himself. [And here I thought I was the one with the reputation for petty crime.]

Tezuka laughs as he let's himself into his apartment and feeds his fish. [Slight of hand is a useful trick to have. It makes things interesting ]

Kite has actually been dozing off in the car, and the buzz of his phone jerks him awake. [Interesting indeed.] He pauses as the car drops him in front of his apartment. He finishes typing before opening the door. [I’ll have to stay on my toes around you.] He takes a deep breath before going in to face Rin's curiosity.

"How did the fancy dinner go?" Rin asks from the couch where he's playing grand theft auto as soon as Kite's through the door.

"Just fine, thank you.” Kite intends to be subtle about it, but can't resist a smug grin as he toes off his shoes and sinks down into the chair next to the couch.

Rin looks over at him and can see the smug all over his roommate. "You dog. Did you guys have sex in the car or something?"

Kite grins, "Blowjob in the bathroom. And I barely got to touch him, sadly..." He groans, thinking about his last two finals. "Still, there's promise of more after my finals." He leers it Rin, "When do you work on Saturday? I might have to kick you out again..."

Rin chuckles as he ends his mission and backs out so he can get up and stretch. "Lucky you. I’m off for three days so I'm going home to see my mama. You'll have the house yourself all weekend starting Thursday night."

Kite's grin widens, "Well that is very convenient. I was worried about annoying you." He laughs at a memory, "Though I did promise to ask you to wear pants the next time Tezuka is around. His delicate sensibilities were shocked by your lack of clothes last time apparently." He sounds more like he's joking than really worried.

Rin throws his hands up in mock self defense. "He's the one who grabbed my boobs. I'm the one who should feel violated," he jokes. There's a buzz from Kite's phone and when he opens it it's a picture of Tezuka in his bathroom wearing only his boxers and glasses. [Something to keep in mind through your exams.]

Kite pulls out his phone and just stares for a long moment. "God, please don't let me fuck this up." [That's... Highly motivational, thank you.] He replies to Tezuka.

Rin snaps him with his twirled up tee shirt. "You look like a fish head gawping like that." He laughs like a crazy person when Kite jumps.  
Rin grabs the phone right of Kite's hands and whistles when he sees the pic. "And now I see why. He looks like fun."

Kite lets Rin grab the phone and just groans as he thinks about Tezuka again. "God, you have no idea. He's so fucking uptight most of the time, and then he does this...."

Rin chuckles and laughs once more as he zooms in on Tezuka's abs. "Well at least we know that he's a freak in the bed. Most ice princesses are." He replies with a smirk when Tezuka's reply comes. Rin reads it and his eyes go wide. "Woahooh he's totally a freak." He adds and when Kite grabs for the phone he keeps it out of reach playfully.  
[The second message is a picture of Tezuka's bare back and ass taken by Mamoru who is being a very good friend]

It takes Kite all of ten seconds to leave his chair, leap to the couch, and pin Rin's wrist. He shoves a knee into Rin's stomach as he retreats to the far side of the couch with his phone. "Oh fuck." He whispers as he looks at the picture.

Rin groans and rolls onto the floor unprepared for Kite's attack. "Fuck...Eishirou." He clutches his stomach and rolls around in agony. "I didn't touch him. You don't have to be so rough."

[God, Tezuka, you're so fucking gorgeous. Will you think of me tonight when you touch yourself? While I'm staring at textbooks and imagining your gorgeous ass riding my cock?]

Tezuka makes a pleased sound and arches an eyebrow at Mamoru who smirks at him. "Does the hitman you spoke of find enjoyment in your virtues?" Mamoru asks and Tezuka pulls his robe tighter around himself. "He does." He replies and texts back. [My thoughts will be filled with your cock while I fuck my fingers.]

Kite groans and lets his head fall back against the arm of the couch, fingers flying over the screen to reply and trying to fend off Rin's thieving fingers in the process. [And mine will be filled with that image as I try to sleep tonight.]

Mamoru shakes his head at Tezuka's faint blush. "I have never seen you so... Aglow. Is he really everything you say he is?" Mamoru asks and it spurs Tezuka to text [ Won't you send me something to help me ease my own desire?]

Rin and Kite are wrestling on the carpet like five year olds fighting over a toy ten minutes later when Chinen walks in with a bag of beer and rolls his eyes at them.

Kite jerks himself up and stalks away when Chinen breaks up their fight. "I... have to go to bed. Early study group." He's flushed and embarrassed, but still clutching his phone as he listens to Rin relating the tale of his evening to Chinen.

"More like go flirt with your boyfriend more!" Rin teases through the door once Kite closes himself in his room.

A few minutes later Tezuka gets a photo of Kite, entirely naked and half-hard, obviously taken in the full-length mirror in his bedroom. It's dimly lit, but Kite's hair is mussed and the only thing glinting in with the flash of the camera is his glasses.

Tezuka shows the picture to Mamoru rather smugly who holds his hands up in defeat. "Have you told him about the James Bond fetish or are you saving that for your wedding night." Mamoru teases and Tezuka flips him off before taking himself and the phone to his bedroom. [You look even hotter then I remembered. Are you gonna take care of that?] Tezuka asks biting his lip thinking about Kite's large hands jerking himself off and being covered in cum.

Kite is sprawled in his bed, he brought a textbook with him but has thrown it on the floor and is jerking his cock slowly when Tezuka's message comes back. [I have to, wouldn't be able to sleep or think imagining you over there, fucking yourself and wishing it was me.] Attached is a picture of his abs and his hard cock, taken awkwardly with his right hand while he strokes himself with his left.

The sight of Kite's hand on his cock makes Tezuka moan and press his hard cock against his sheets. [I want a picture of your cum on your hand] Tezuka sends back quickly but he also sends a picture of hard cock framed by the dark blue of his silk robe taken with slightly shaky hands but amazingly in focus enough to see the damp spot from precum on the silk.

Kite groans, his mouth going dry at the tempting hints of skin and the gorgeous cock surrounded by blue silk. [Fuck, that's gorgeous. I can't wait to taste you on Saturday.]  
For a long couple of minutes he can't pay attention to his phone as he focuses on getting off, hand moving faster and faster, aided by a little lube as he replays the memory of Tezuka's mouth on him in the bathroom, filthy and hot and fast in the best way. He's still shaking a little from his orgasm when he snags the phone and takes two pictures, one of his hand, still half wrapped around his softening dick, slick and shiny with cum. The second is at an odd angle, his hand near his mouth, one finger licked clean and a wet smear across his lower lip. His glasses are slightly crooked and his hair is even more of a mess than in the earlier pictures.

[As requested.] He sends after he's cleaned up his hands and pulled on pants to go wash up properly in the bathroom, ignoring Rin's catcalls from the couch where he and Chinen are watching something on the TV.  
[I can't thank you enough for tonight. I look forward to Saturday.] He feels immediately stupid for sounding so formal, but collapses into bed anyway, barely remembering to set his alarm before he falls asleep, sated and relaxed.

Tezuka is flushed and dripping precum onto his sheets as he works a third finger into his body. The picture of Kite's cum splattered hand and disheveled appearance in front of him as he drives himself to orgasm. He collapses onto the bed with shaky breathes and trembling hands as the last message come in from Kite. He smiles at it and reaches for a towel to clean up so he can send one back. [It was my pleasure to see you so relieved. Thank you for listening and for such an exciting finale.] He adds another selfie of himself with flushed cheeks and hair a wreck before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rest of this chunk of the Kite/Tezuka timeline. We have more from much later on in their lives. Notes on characters and history:  
> When Tezuka went to Germany in ShinPuri, one of the only people able to visit him was Atobe. They kept in touch, and at some point Atobe introduced Tezuka to James Bond films to "help him learn english". Turns out it was also because Atobe knew about Tezuka's crush on Kite and his fascination with the 'Hitman' persona. This led to Tezuka developing more of a kink for suits and guns than he has yet admitted to almost anyone. Tezuka's roommate, Mamoru, is bisexual and is a host as his primary career. He has occasionally messes around with Tezuka when he's in a spat with his girlfriend.
> 
> Atobe Keigo met Daidouji Tomoyo at a formal party when she was sixteen years old and he was seventeen. They each saw in each other a kindred spirit who was prepared to never be with the one they loved most passionately for the best interests of their own families. They married a few years later when Tomoyo finished High School, and the Atobe-Daidouji Conglomerate becomes an industry leader in a variety of fields with the young charismatic heirs at the helm. Tomoyo also had a brief career as an idol singer, but stepped back from that when she became pregnant with their first child. The son with Tomoyo in this story is Atobe Miyashirou, their second-born, who will grow up to be the idol singer Jinguuji Ren. There's a lot more story there, I promise.


End file.
